1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communications system and method for operating same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a distributed, fault-tolerant communications system and method for operating same that makes real-time, call routing decisions based upon system-wide resource utilization preferences and information. Particular utility for the present is found in the area of call distribution through a public network (e.g. a public telephone network) to and through agent systems having a plurality of diverse individual workgroups and caller services (e.g. interactive voice response and/or voice mail systems), although other utilities are also contemplated.
2. Brief Description of Related Prior Art
Systems for routing calls through public or private communications networks are known in the art. Conventional automatic call distribution (ACD) systems route calls to agents in telemarketing and service inquiry centers, and provide limited real-time call management and reporting capabilities. A typical ACD system will monitor the status of the agent and, when an incoming call is received, selects the agent to handle a particular service request. Reporting and performance data from the agents are also generated by the ACD.
One particular type of scheme for distributing calls to agents is disclosed in Frauenthal et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,983. According to Frauenthal et al, data representing the present call congestion of each of the ACD systems is accumulated in a data base. Using the data in the data base, the percentage of calls made to the ACD systems, as a group, is determined. The information is then used to generate call routing information. When a new call is made to the central office, the routing information is queried to determine which of the ACD systems is to receive the call, so as to balance the call traffic load across the ACD systems.
Another call distribution scheme is provided in Gechter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,535. This patent discloses a system for automatically distributing telephone calls placed over a network to one of a plurality of agent stations connected to the network via service interfaces, and providing status messages to the network. Gechter et al's disclosed system includes means for receiving the agent status messages and call arrival messages from the network, which means are connected via a network service interface to the network. Routing means responsive to the receiving means is provided for generating a routing signal provided to the network to connect the incoming call to an agent station through the network. In the system disclosed in Gechter et al, when an incoming call is made to the call router, it decides which agent station should receive the call, establishes a call with that agent station, and then transfers the original call onto the second call to connect the incoming caller directly to the agent station and then drops out of the connection. (See, Gechter et al., column 11, lines 45-51).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,110 issued to Jones et al discloses an integrated services platform for a telephone communications system which platform includes a plurality of application processing ports for providing different types of information services to callers. In Jones et al's disclosed system, a master control unit and a high speed digital switch are used to control processing of incoming phone calls by recognizing the type of service requested by the caller and then routing the call to the appropriate processing port. The Jones et al system is disclosed as an adjunct to current switching technology in public and private networks.
Another call routing system is the Enhanced 800 Service provided by AT&T. Enhanced 800 Service allow calling customers to split calls and direct them to multiple call centers. Unfortunately, among its many disadvantages, this system is predicated upon the notion that system dynamics are relatively static (i.e., that call volumes do not change drastically and that proper system functioning is a "given"). However, given the dynamics of the modern telecommunications market, this notion is often very strong.
Unfortunately, none of the aforesaid prior art systems discloses integrated means for controlling both the routing of calls to the agent and/or caller service systems, operation of the agent and/or caller service systems themselves, and the various management and administration functions (e.g. compilation and updating of call management, preferences, and status information databases, and inputting of user control preferences) since no single ("global") controller completely controls processing and distribution of all calls throughout the system, and administrative functions. Thus, disadvantageously, the prior art fails to provide means for optimally utilizing system resources according to unified optimization criteria. Additionally, the prior art fails to provide adequate means for preventing catastrophic system failure in the event of controller malfunction and/or failure of other important elements of the system.